I'm Yours if You're Mine
by cynthiarox99
Summary: "You get Freddie to be yours in 2 weeks and you can live with him and I won't be your 'mother' anymore-" "Deal," Sam said. Yet, little did Sam know. "Do you wanna get back together?" "I'm married." Freddie said. "To who?" She had to know. "Carly Shay." SD


**I'm baackk! And better then ever! Yay! Sorry about not updating with other stories-been having some BAD writers block with iHC. Having school and tests and I know that's not reasonable but I don't always have the laptop. I'm getting one for Christmas, yayy! My OWNN! Will also restart my youtube account too, so I'm physced about getting one and I hope you guys like my newest story-I'm Yours if You're Mine. :3 Love and hugs, I don't own!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay! Dan! Stop joking me! It's not funny you know! I don't own iCarly, happy? I love you. Te quiero? Fine, walk away!**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

><p>"<em>And I'm sorry that I can't love you the way she can"<em>

**_"Baby you know I love you. Way more then her."_**

"_Not enough to do this to me,"_

_**"****What did I even do?"**_

"_You lied"_

_**"****About?"**_

"_Our relationship"_

_**"****What happened to us?"**_

_"You tell me. Wait, you can't. You spend all your time thinking of her"_

"_**If her is you, then yes"**_

"_Whatever. She prefers them smart. Anyway, I gotta go"_

**_"Baby! Stop acting like this! Wait! Don't leave! Where are you going?"_**

"_Somewhere where you'll never find me and you never have to worry about me again" _

_**"Wait! I love you!"**_

_**"Sam?"**_

_**"Baby?"**_

_**"I LOVE YOU!"**_

_**":("**_

_**"Don't leave me. Please. You mean too much to me."**_

_"Too late Freddie Benson. Good-bye"_

**_"What's so good about bye? :("_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cops were everywhere. On the scene. I wasn't really sure what had happened, but I'm gonna stick around and find out more information," <strong>Freddie Benson explained, walking around the ash and gravel of burned board and well, everything._

"Carly! Can you believe that? Freddie is like," Sam counted on her fingers, "only 7 blocks away! Please! Can we go see him?"

"No Sam! I can't let you do this again. You're gonna date Freddie and then your heart is gonna get broken and you're gonna run away again, then I might not find you like I did last time. You almost died. I need you in my sight at all times," Carly explained.

"Even when I'm in the bathroom? That's disturbing, Shay," Sam said, plucking at her fingernails.

"You know what I mean," Carly said, tossing the eggs in the pan. When she turned around, Sam snuck her car keys and her coat and slipped out the door. Carly didn't notice for about an hour…or two.

* * *

><p>Sam started her car and sped off into the direction of Freddie Benson: her ex boyfriend. Her mission was to find him at the least. She drove for a half an hour and was almost there. She spotted a brown-haired boy that was unmistakably Freddie. The same hair, same eyes, same everything almost. She parked her car and got out quietly. He was standing there, staring blankly at the sky.<p>

She walked beside him and nudges him. He looked alarmed but calmed down.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice.

"Hi," he says. He can't tell if it's her or not. It could be Melanie for all he knows.

"So what happened there?" she tries.

"Not sure. Hey," he turned toward her, "is your name Melanie by any chance?" Freddie asks.

Sam's heart sinks, but yet she says, "Yes. Is yours-Freddie?" she plays it off like she doesn't know.

"Yeah?" he tried to smile, but he noticeably tensed up and frowned.

She tries the best she can. She gives him a hug and in the coldness, beyond layers of clothing, her heart skipped a beat when she felt physical contact with him again.

"Sam," the name choked out of him when he felt, well, her.

"I-I'm Melanie," Sam stammered.

Freddie pulled away and looked down into her eyes. Her lips were pink and so were her cheeks. Her eyes, a piercing blue ice crystal.

"Sam," he whispered.

"I'm not Sam!" she protested.

"So if I kissed you right now, I wouldn't feel that same spark I did all those years?" he asked. She didn't say anything, rather she pressed her lips to his. Only for a few seconds because Carly came running up to Sam, pulled her away from Freddie and into the car.

Freddie stumbled, trying to regain consciousness from the spark, the interruption, Carly, Sam, memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT<em> have I told you? 6 years. _6_! You honestly think you can just show up and kiss him? Sam! Are you listening to me?" Carly shouted.

"Carly, I've been listening to you for the past 6 years, for the past-my whole life-time. I'm tired of having you as my mom. I want to find Freddie. I want him back. He wants me back. I can feel it Carls. You know I love him. Just let me live my life."

"Okay. Fine! I'll make you a deal. You get Freddie to be yours in 2 weeks and you can live with him and I won't be your 'mother' anymore-"

"Deal," Sam said.

"I'm not done," Sam groaned, "If you do not meet your deadline, you never get to see him again."

"Never?" Sam whispered in a solemn voice.

"Never." Carly said and went back to the fridge for some Peppy Cola.

"D-Deal," Sam stuttered and ran out the door to find Freddie again.

She hopped in her car and drove back to where the scene was.

"Freddie!" She yelled, running out of her car.

"Sam?" he asks.

"Do you still love me?" she asks.

"More then anything," he says.

"Do you wanna get back together?" she asks, her blue eyes pleading.

"It's so hard to say no," he whispers, turning his head so he doesn't have to see the disappointment in her eyes and so she wouldn't see the disappointment in his.

"Why?" she asks him, turning his face back toward her.

"I'm married," he says. Her eyes well up and she stares him in the eyes. The wind blowing her hair to the side made her look even more beautiful. Her hands slide down his neck like snakes and she falls to the ground in shock, in sadness- in anger. He gently sits next to her, hugging her close. She smacks him off of her and she grabs her legs close to her.

"You're married?" she asks softly.

"Yes. Are you?"

"To who?" she wants to know. It's eating her alive after only 2 minutes of hearing the news.

And a tear slides down her face, "Carly Shay,"

"What?" she's about to break, "b-but, I-I've been- and you've- and I've been- gone,"

"Sam, let me explain!" he tries.

She shakes her head and pulls out her phone.

"Hey Sam,"

"Hey _Carlotta_. _You've_ got some explaining to do,"


End file.
